Seasons
by the butler
Summary: Enjoying the season doesn't really need any particular reason.Look out, it's boyluv fluff! four different pairings for each vignette per season


"**Seasons"**

Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by the butler

Series of vignettes of four different couples with different seasons. Look out, _boylove_ fluff!

Pretty general, no spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: the author does not claim any ownership over the characters herein portrayed in fan fiction. Characters belong to the creative universe of Eyeshield 21, which belongs to its author and illustrator.

* * *

**I. Mizumachi and Kakei- Summer**

Kakei pinched the bridge of his nose as he witnessed yet another impromptu Mizumachi strip show.

The blonde boy was presently traumatizing an old lady at the other side of the park lane, who had the luck to have been walking their way the same time that Mizumachi had the bright idea to take of his clothes because, according to him, it was way too hot in the summer. It wasn't that Kakei didn't personally feel a secret joy in seeing that much skin from Mizumachi, it was just that the latter was too prone to doing it in public. That was something that grated not only on Kakei's sense of propriety, but also on something else he'd rather not think about.

"Mizumachi, please, your clothes."

"What about them?"

"Put them back on. Now. Before you traumatize anyone else."

And though Mizumachi pouted at him, Kakei remained implacable in his stand, and so the cheerful boy relented and started looking about the bushes for his hastily discarded clothes. While his companion was doing so Kakei turned to the woman and gave her an apologetic bow. The moment Mizumachi came back fully clothed (or at least as fully clothed as he can be with his usual get-up of tank top and shorts), Kakei started dispassionately scolding him.

"If you could stop taking your clothes off in public Mizumachi it'll be a great relief to me."

To which Mizumachi smiled impishly. This should have already warned Kakei.

"Kakei-kun, really, now you're getting jealous over old women."

"I… I don't know what you mean."

Feeling the heat on his cheeks, though, Kakei was sure he was fooling nobody.

* * *

**II. Akaba and Koutarou- Fall**

"Tch, all these damned leaves falling on my hair, not smart!"

The kicker furiously combed at his hair while evading the gently drifting leaves falling from the trees. The next leaf to fall on his hair, Koutarou swears, will be kicked mercilessly with 100 per cent accuracy.

"Fuu…"

Which was all Koutarou needed to hear, really, to know that Akaba was going to start making fun of him again in that weird music-speech he was prone to using. He turned around to glare at the redhead who had a faint smile on his face as he gripped the strap of the guitar bag on his shoulder.

"Don't make me want to spit at you man, 'coz that's not smart!"

Koutarou warned with such seriousness that Akaba was half tempted to laugh, if it didn't disrupt his rhythm to do so. He settled with another 'fuu' instead. Walking up to the kicker's side, the redhead picks off a leaf that settled on the formers shoulder. Holding it up by the stem in between their faces, he gave it a little twirl before saying,

"The red leaves fall on you like the gentle strumming of my guitar."

It took Koutarou five seconds before he sputtered angrily about how stupid Akaba was being again with that stupid music-speech that was totally not smart. The redhead let out another 'fuu' as he watched the kicker animatedly vent out his frustration of not understanding Akaba-speech with a wild smattering of 'smart' and 'not smart'. Giving the leaf a fast twirl so that it went floating off into the air, Akaba mused whether he should tell Koutarou what he really meant- that red looks good on Koutarou, like maybe perhaps _Akaba_- before deciding not to strain the kicker's brain anymore than it already was.

Walking off, Akaba indulged himself with a real smile as he listened to Koutarou's further protests of being left behind.

* * *

**III. Shin and Sakuraba- Winter**

There is perhaps no off switch to the athlete known as Shin Seijiro, mused Sakuraba, as he trudged alongside a determined looking Shin in the cold winter morning for their daily jog. Actually it was more of Shin's daily jog, with Sakuraba joining in every other day. Winter posed no threat to the Ojou line backer, and perhaps Sakuraba shouldn't have been surprised.

What surprised him though, was when Shin stopped before they even finished their route through the park.

"Uh, what's up Shin?"

He ventured, not really sure whether he wanted to know what in the world could make Shin stop in his training. The linebacker, however, was too busy fishing around his pockets (first the pants, then the jackets') to make any sort of reply. Curious, Sakuraba watched until Shin pulled out something white and fluffy and handed it out to him wordlessly. Equally wordlessly, Sakuraba took it and, with some feeling of vague trepidation, unfolded it.

It was a bonnet.

"Er, what?"

To which Shin unerringly shot a hand out towards Sakuraba's left ear (and for a brief moment the tall teen cringed inwardly at the possibility of being at the receiving end of the dreaded Spear Tackle). Shin's hand was warm, and Sakuraba couldn't help but shift his gaze to his feet as the former stared at him with usual intensity.

"You cut your hair. Your ears are pretty cold. Wearing hats trap the heat that leaves through the head."

And with that, Shin removed his hand from Sakuraba's ear (which was now red for an altogether different reason), turned and started jogging again. A moment later the former teen idol raised his face, now brightened with a confident smile as he secured his ears inside the bonnet.

Maybe next time he could forget to wear his gloves. He positively blushed at the thought of Shin trying to warm his hands. He shook his head and started jogging, catching up to his companion. Stealing a glance at the linebacker's face, Sakuraba's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before resting his glance at the horizon.

He'll definitely forego the gloves next time they went jogging.

* * *

**IV. Jyuumonji and Sena- Spring**

Everyone was definitely abuzz with some newfound energy as the _sakura_ trees started blooming. And anyone who knew or at least has seen Deimon's number 51 lineman would know that he is not a romantic at all. Even if only on the surface. So it was with a face of mild annoyance that Jyuumonji tagged along with the rest of the Ha-Ha Brothers (they can never shake off that nickname now, damned demon captain) to the _amefuto_ team's _sakura_ watching party.

Plopping down on the grass (gods forbid if anyone ever saw any of the three sitting on that blanket with _duck patterns_) and crossing his arms over his chest, Jyuumonji decided to get it over with and start watching the damned trees, which meant he sat there glaring at the trees. At least Toganou had his_ manga_ to hide behind, and Kuroki had no qualms about sleeping just about anywhere. Jyuumonji had nothing to do until Mamori and Suzuna start laying out the food, so he glared at the trees some more, lest any of the others think he wasn't watching the damn trees.

"Um, Jyuumonji-kun…"

The mere voice made Jyuumonji uncharacteristically blush. Not deigning to turn his head fully to see the boy who sat beside him, he nevertheless grunted as a form of acknowledgement.

"I was thinking… perhaps… we could watch the blossoms together?"

"Huh? We're already watching them together aren't we?"

"Um…"

At the embarrassed reply Jyuumonji finally looked at the person sitting next to him, the brown-haired boy known as Eyeshield 21 on the field and was plain Sena to everyone who knew. Sena was furiously blushing and staring at his shoes while fiddling with two bottles in his hand.

"Che, fine, whatever… um. So, one of those for me?"

To which Sena immediately brightened up, and with a smile handed one of the bottled drinks to Jyuumonji. Leaning back, the blonde teen nonchalantly gestured for Sena to scoot nearer to him with a nod of his head, averting his eyes as the smaller boy cheerfully did so.

From their comfortable perch underneath the shade of a _sakura_ tree, Tougano and Kuroki watched their friend with some measure of interest. Pausing from reading, Tougano remarked,

"Oh? Seems like spring's brought some courage…"

"Huh. Never thought it'll be the _chibi_ to make the first move though."

"Yeah. Kazu-chan's such a shy boy."

"Hn."

"Ya owe me three bottles of beer, by the way."

"Tch! Fuckin' Kazu-chan…"

And Kuroki turned on his side to try sleeping again, while Tougano returned to his _manga_.

* * *

end. 


End file.
